Something New for Zee
by encoder
Summary: Just a funny little story based off a comment on the Knossos forum.


* * *

OK, so any self-respecting Zeta fan should be on the Knossos forum. Anyway, it was on that forum that I found this funny little idea for a drabble. So I whipped this up, and I hope you like it. I was ging to edit it a little bit more, but I wanted to upload it as soon as possible, so expect some minor revisions. Anyway, Enjoy!!

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Yelled Ro sarcastically as she walked through the door of the hotel room they were staying in.

As she walked in from the cold outside, she began to out down the packages full of pungent food.

"I got Chinese tonight, just to spice things up."

"Oh sure, great for you. Of course, you must have forgotten that I cant eat anything because I am a freaking Assassin Robot!"

Ro set down the bags, and took off her coat as she walked into the hotel room, she was more than a little disturbed by Zee's response. Zee would normally respond with a smile and then go on about the history of Chinese food, until Ro asked him to stop. When she walked into the main room of their hotel room, she saw that Zee's strange behavior did not end with his self pitying comments. Her coat dropped to the ground unheeded as she stared at Zee in shock.

The usually stoic robot was not at his usual place by the computer, he was instead sprawled out on one of the beds. During the few times when he actually had to sleep, he would rest on top of the sheets and blankets, after all, he really had no need for them. But now he was wrapped up in blankets with three pillows beneath his head and a book in his hand.

"Zee, are you okay? You look..." she paused, not sure what to say, "... upset."

"Of course I'm upset. I'm on the run all the time and I have to be hologrammed just to blend in. No one even accepts me for who I am!" He said in an uncharacteristically whiny tone.

"Zee, whats going on ? You're not usually this, uh, emotional."

"Oh, that." Said Zee, turning over to face Ro and making a mechanical noise that sounded, at least to Ro, oddly like a sniffle.

"Because of all the new things i have been learning, like emotions, human customs, and colloquialisms, some of the periphrial functions of my mind go into a logic loop where they cause temporary derangement, extreme emotional fragility, and other assorted malfunctions. It is a malfunction that only lasts about 24 hours before it is fixed by the virus software in my prgramming. But because I keep learning new things, it is hard to prevent it from happening regularly."

"How regularly?" asked Ro who was unconsciously backing away from the sniffling, emotional, killer robot.

"About once a month. Its called periphrial malfunction syndrome."

Ro just stood there in schock, a goofy grin just begining to spread across her face. There was total silence for about five seconds during which the only sound was another sniffle that came from Zee.

Finally, when the smile on Ro's face continued to grow bigger and bigger, she said,

"Excuse for one moment wont you?"

As she rushed off to the bathroom, all Zee could hear from her was a strange strangled noise that sounded almost like laughter. Suddenly angry, Zee stormed over to the bathroom and barged in on Ro, who was on the floor, her face covered with towels, laughing as if her lungs were about to fall out.

"WhAT iS SO fUNnY !" He screamed in his odd robot scream.

Ro was having enough trouble breathing, let alone answering questions, but she managed to choke out,

"I dont believe it !! You… you, you have… you're PMSing!!" and then she was lost again to uncontrolable fits of laughter.

"Yes," he angrily replied, "thats what I just said; periphrial manfuncion syndrome."

"Even the name!!" She said through her tears of mirth, "Even the name works!!"

Zee did not respond, he just went back to his bed, picked up his romance novel, and waited for the cramps to subside.

* * *

So, If I offended anyone, I am truly and deeply sorry, don't take anything here seriously, its just a humourous drabble.

REVIEW TIME!! So if you liked my funny little story, let me know and press the magical purple button. If you did not like it, tell me what your favorite color is. Either way, Ill look forward to reading your reponse.

Sincerely,

Encoder


End file.
